


[Podfic]  Atonement

by argentumlupine



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Faith isn't any good at saying she's sorry, probably because - most of the time - she just isn't.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the story by Thistlerose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Atonement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Atonement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/115464) by [Thistlerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose). 



cover art created by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/Atonement.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:03:00



## Direct download links (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/362014062601.zip) | **Size:** 3 MB
  * [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/362014062602.zip) | **Size:** 3 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/Atonement.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
